Broken Seal
by hadesgate51
Summary: The pharaoh's sister has spend centrys trying to find all the pharaoh court and the pharaoh himself. but thats not the problem; how to set them free is.  sorry suck summery.   pairings yugixatemu,joeyxsetoxseth, and more
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi I hope everyone's enjoying my other stories. Here's a new one that hit me at a random moment.  
>I don't own Yugioh<strong>_

**Broken seal**

Chapter 1

Five thousand years ago in Egypt a great and powerful pharaoh known for his great kindness was waiting in his throne room patiently. Meer moments before a tall tan man with brown hair had told him that a guest was asking if the prodigious pharaoh would give them an audience.  
>"my pharaoh this is lady Oatou" a young women with blonde hair walked in and bowed as the man that lead her in walked over to stand by the throne<br>"thank you Seth. What may I be of help in lady Oatou" the young multi-net asked looking at the women warmly.  
>"My dear king I'm here to free you" she said sweetly all the members of the court stared confused for a moment.<br>"Excuse me but what do I need to be freed from" Atemu asked starting to get a bad feeling.  
>"Your soon to be male queen" she answered tilting her head to the side in a creepy and suggestive way. This comment was what turned Atemu's face from warm and friendly to cold and scary.<br>"Heba is none of your concern women" Atemu snapped showing his canines.  
>"Oh but it is" Oatou laughed before snapping her finger a portal of shadows opened behind her and out step a masked man carrying a beat up young boy.<br>"Heba!" Atemu screamed fear in his eyes as the small boy tilted his head to looking for where his name was call.  
>"if you don't want him to died then say that you'll marry me" the women chuckled evilly as the man behind her placed a dagger to Heba's neck close enough to be dangerous but not close enough to brake the skin.<br>"You veil" "huh" Oatou jumped in a smirk on her face as she signaled for the man behind her to be ready.  
>"Atemu" Heba called weakly his eyes unfocused as he looked up to the throne were two of the pharaoh's court was holding back said enraged pharaoh.<br>"Say it" Oatou taunted a grin growing on her face.  
>"Atemu bye" everyone in the court stared wide eyed as Heba graded the man's arm causing the knife to plunge into his chest. As the masked man dropped the younger boy to the ground the room was filled with the pharaoh's cries.<br>"damn it" the women said turning to look at Heba's body "he's useless now" she said stepping on his head.  
>"you'll die for this" Atemu yelled walking slowly from his throne before dashing at the blonde women her blue eye glinting as she raised her hand<br>"no my dear but you'll live forever" as she said those words Atemu froze dropping his sword to the floor before being covered in shadows once the shadows had left all that remanded was a small doll identical to Atemu. "now I think it's time the rest of your court joins you" the blonde cooed picking up the doll the room filling with cries and screams as some were turned into dolls and others killed.

Two days later

The princess and her guards rode up to the now ruined palace that she once called home. As she got off her house she ran to the throne room to find dolls and corpse everywhere "brother, Seth, Isis" she screamed searching but to no avail all she found were twelve dolls but not one looked like her brother.  
>" I'll free you I promise" she cried tears falling freely from her crimson and purple eyes.<br>the gods seeing her pain came down and offered her a chance  
>"<strong>will you hold to that promise<strong>" Ra asked as the crying girl raised her head two gold bangs falling in her face "yes, even when I'm reborn I will" she screamed clutching the twelve small dolls to her chest  
>"I'll free them and find my brother or I'll die trying" Ra smiled as he walked over to the young girl before saying<br>"**then I'll give you your memory's every time your reborn you will continue searching and forever be their protector**" he finished smirking as he placed the infinity mark on her neck.  
>After that the Egyptian princess vanished.<p>

Present

"That's all what you think Yu-chan" a young women with three blonde bands and black long hair asked looking at a sleeping multi-net wires leading from his chest to a hospital monitor.  
>"Please wake up Yu-chan, your friend will be here soon" she pleaded running a hand through the sleeping multi-nets hair. Yugi had been in a coma for going on four months since being in a car accident that claimed his grandfather's life leaving him and his sister all alone. "Yumi you awake?" a calm but sad voice asked walking in his messy blonde hair and brown eyes showing complete restlessness<br>"yes, Joey is it time for me to head to work?" she asked as said blonde walked the rest of the way in followed by a brown haired girl  
>"yeah, but don't worry we'll stay in till you get back"<br>"thanks Tea" Yumi said getting up and heading for work.

Yumi started walked to the kame shop when she stopped died in her tracks. In a store window was a doll that looked just like Yugi. The doll had crimson eyes and was dressed in Egyptian cloths.  
>"no way…" she mouthed running into the store<br>"how much do you want for the doll" she asked panicked  
>"no one has ever asked about him before" the clerk an elderly women said picking the doll up and placing it on the counter "please, will you sell him to me" Yumi asked her crimson and purple eyes pleading.<br>"You can have him" the women said handing the doll over to Yumi  
>"THANK YOU" the multi-net cried final she had everyone.<br>Yumi clutched Atemu's doll close as she ran to the store unlocking the front door with some difficulty before running in to the living room "EVERYONE I FINIAL FOUND HIM" she screamed falling to her knees in front of twelve dolls. "Please Ra help them and Yu-chan" she cried placing Atemu in the middle of all the dolls before having to cover her eyes as they glowed.

_**There's the first chapie. Hope you all like it**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Yugioh**_

**Broken seal**

Chapter 2

_Yumi clutched Atemu's doll close as she ran to the store unlocking the store door with some difficulty before running in to the living room "everyone I finial found him" she screamed falling to her knees in front of twelve dolls. "Please Ra help them and Yu-chan" she cried placing Atemu in the middle of all the dolls before having to clover her eyes as they glowed. _

"**Well done princess**" a voice said as the light faded a little.  
>"Seth is that you" Yumi asked a smile covering her face as she looked at the twelve people standing in front of her. "<em><strong>Yes but master Atemu is still not awake and we're not completely unsealed<strong>_" a women with long black hair said looking at the Atemu doll sadly.  
>"What if I take him to Yu-chan then will he be free" Yumi asked tears falling freely from her face<br>"**who is this Yu-chan**" Seth asked looking confused along with the others  
>"Heba he's alive" Yumi cries sounding even louder in the room cause of the dumfounded and in stock at this moment spirits.<br>"_**that might work**_" Isis said a smile on her face "_**take all of us with you**_" a tanned skin girl with brown hair yelled her forest green eyes shining as she tried to collect all the doll  
>"<strong>that won't work Mana you know that<strong>" a man that looked just like the dark magician said shaking his head at his young apprentice failed attempted.  
>"<em><strong>but master I want to see Atemu<strong>_" Mana whined as Yumi stud up and started walking to the store half of the house "_**princess where are you going**_" Isis asked  
>"I have a store to run before we can do anything" Yumi answered sorrow clouding her eyes as she walked to the front of the store.<p>

Back at the hospital

Joey signed as Tea sat next to him. "He'll wake up soon I know he will" the brunette stated trying to cheer joey up. But all the blond did was sign and continued watching Yugi for any sign that the multi-net was waking. There was a knock on the door before a tall brunette in a white coat walked in his blue eyes clouding over with loneliness as he walked over to stand by a siting joey.  
>"hi puppy any news" he asked looking at Yugi before looking down at the blonde as he shook his head.<br>"What are you doing here Seto" joey asked eyeing the older man from the corner of his eye.  
>"I had this weird feeling and then I ended up here. It was like something was calling me" Joey and Tea looked at Seto unconvinced before letting the topic drop.<p>

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Yugi smiled at his friend of three months as he sat down next to him smiling.  
>"Atemu we'll always stay together right" the younger boy asked fear in his eyes as the older boy smirked and pulled him into a huge "always little one, even outside of this dream world very soon" Yugi looked up at Atemu confused before snuggling up beside him "I love you the most" the older multi-net smiled before placing a chassed kiss to Yugi's lips causing him to blush.<br>Yugi and Atemu stayed snuggling up together for a few minutes before Atemu started laughing  
>"Atemu what's so funny" the younger boy asked looking at Atemu confused.<br>" nothing you'll find out soon" he answered pulling Yugi even closer.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

after closing the kame game store Yumi walked into the living room to collect all the dolls  
>"<em><strong>princess are you done<strong>_" Isis asked as everyone watched Yumi walk over to a coat closet and pull out a bag big enough to carry all the dolls.  
>"yes, I'm finished" she answered placing all the dolls in the bag<br>"it's time for you all to meet my Yu-chan" Yumi said a huge grin on her face before she walked over to the house phone as it rang  
>"hello Mutou residence Yumi speaking" she answered confused as to why someone would call after closing hours "hello Yumi its Malik" Yumi's eyes went wide before falling on a doll with untamed blonde hair and purple eyes "Malik! What brings the pleasure of your call" she asked sweetly<br>"I'll be moving to japan soon. so I was wondering if"  
>"if you could stay with us? Sure! I even have someone I want you to meet. when will you be leaving" Yumi asked jumping in before Malik could finish<br>"um, I'm at the airport" Malik answered Yumi almost did a back flip  
>"sweet! after I stop by the hospital, I'll come get you" Yumi said ready to run to the hospital just so she could run to the airport "that's okay I'll take a cab to the hospital, I want to say hi to Yugi" Yumi grin grow as the call ended "yahoo, the world is great" Yumi cheered running out the store door. <p>

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

"**Princess? what are you so happy about**" Seth asked as they raced through the streets  
>"if we need Yu-chan to release Atemu then don't we need your lovers too" Yumi asked breathing hard as she stopped in front of the hospital to catch her breath.<p>

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Tea turned to the room door worried as a panting Yumi busted in  
>"what were you running from princess" Seto asked sarcasm lacing his words<br>"know what I'll let Seth deal with your smart ass" Yumi snapped grabbing said priest doll and tossing it to Joey who caught it with little problem before the doll glowed bright blue blinding the whole room.  
>"Yumi! What is this?" Joey asked as a taller and tanner version of Seto blinded a few times and started running his hands over his chest trying to figure out if this was truly happening.<br>"Cut it out Seth or you'll give Jono a heart attack" Yumi snapped hitting Seth in the head as Joey hide in Seto's arms more. The blonde couldn't believe someone besides Seto could make his heart skip a beat.  
>"Puppy" Seto asked confused as Seth looked at the blonde longingly and sadly.<br>"Seth don't look like that he's just Zeth by the gods" Yumi said looking ready to kick the older brunette's butt and scream bloody murder "he's Zeth" Seth asked looking skeptical Yumi couldn't help as her foot meet with the older priest back causing Seto to glare at her like only an older brother could "see" she said as Seth stood up and pulled both Seto and Joey into a big huge causing the two younger teens to try to get away.  
>"Tea catch" Yumi said tossing a forest green eyed doll with brown hair to Tea the moment the doll made contacting "TEANA!" Mana cheered wrapping her arms around the younger brunette smiling a big goofy grin. "Who?" "Tea meet Mana" Yumi answered walking over to Yugi's side and pulling out a crimson eyed doll with star shaped hair "Please Atemu, my brother, bring back my Yu-chan" Yumi begged placing him on Yugi's arm. <p>

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Yugi looked around the field he was laying in with Atemu before hearing the older boy laugh and start running his hands thought Yugi's hair. "what's wrong little one?" Atemu asked his crimson eyes smiling as he watched Yugi look around confused "I thought I heard something" Yugi answered as Atemu got up smiling a door appearing behind him as he reached for the knob. The look of panic grow in Yugi's eyes as Atemu smiled reaching for him  
>"little one don't be afraid. I'll be with you from now on and forever" Atemu mused grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling the younger boy into a passionate kiss "come with me" Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear sending shivers up Yugi's spine "but I'm scared" Yugi answered blushing as he clutched the black jacket Atemu was wearing "there's no reason to be little one, I've told you so" Yugi looked up with big eyes as Atemu opened the door behind him before looking down at Yugi lovingly<br>"on the count of three we'll go thought okay" Atemu asked sweetly cupping Yugi's face making the younger teen stare deep into his crimson eye, Yugi nodded weekly as Atemu started too count "one…" Atemu counted pulling Yugi closer "two…" Yugi griped his hand tightly as they inched closer getting ready to run in "three…"  
><em><strong><br>what you all think? Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry its been so long my bad. Well here's the long awaited next chapter **_

_**I don't own Yugioh**_

Broken seal

Chapter 3

_Atemu opened the door behind him before looking down at Yugi lovingly  
>"on the count of three we'll go thought okay" Atemu asked sweetly cupping Yugi's face making the younger teen stare deep into his crimson eye, Yugi nodded weekly as Atemu started too count "one" Atemu counted pulling Yugi closer "two" Yugi griped his hand tightly as they inched closer getting ready to run in "three" <em>

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Everyone in the hospital room covered their eyes as blinding crimson light engulfed Yugi and Atemu's doll. As the light fades two figures were reviled lying in the bed. Yumi smiled weakly before falling to her knees "it didn't work" she started to cry shaking her head from side to side.

"Princess" Seth called sadly as he looked at the two young teens before his eyes grow wide in joy. Atemu's eyes fluttered open first before he stretched and smiled at Yugi before he started poking the younger teen's cheek  
>"wake up little one" Atemu cooed ignoring the group of teens behind him. "ah" Yugi yawned opening his eyes only a little before snuggling up to Atemu's side and trying to go back to sleep.<br>"Oh no you don't" snapped Yumi causing Yugi's eyes to go wide and Atemu to jump in fear. Seth backed up trying to keep his beloveds from the soon to be raging women; Mana following his example by grabbing Tea and getting as far away as the tiny room would let. "Morning sister" Atemu tried saying as calmly as he could but the tone still came out laced with fear. "DON'T MORING SISTER ME!" Yumi yelled load enough to be threatening but not so it could be heard outside the room. Atemu gulped pulling Yugi as close as he could "ca-lm d-down Yumi" stuttered Yugi as Yumi's enraged eyes fell on him  
>"I will NOT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND YOUR ASS?!" Yumi asked her head tilled down words and her hands fisted at her sides. Yugi looked at Atemu sadly as the older teen got up and walked over to Yumi and hugged her "I'm so sorry" he said causing Yumi to start crying.<br>"It took me five thousand years to find you! do you have any idea how lonely I've been"  
>she sobbed hugging him back.<br>"Shush, its okay" Atemu whispered petting Yumi's head. Seth and Mana signed as Yumi started to calm down. Yugi looked at his friends confused before looking around "um, where are we" the smallest of the group asked becoming even more confused as Joey and Tea's jaws dropped  
>"you've been in a coma for four months" Seto stated disbelief lacing his words "what but…" Yugi looked at Atemu confused as the older teen sat on the bed and started to run his hand though Yugi's hair.<br>"its true little one, I found my way to you by accident" Yugi's jaw dropped and his eyes glazed over as if he was trying to remember something pain full "it's okay, to not remember little one" Atemu cooed rubbing Yugi's back. Everyone sighed before the room door opened a blonde standing in the door way confused "Malik!"

_**Hope you all liked it. Please review **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry its been so long. Now here's the long awaited next chapter **_

_**I don't own Yugioh**_

Broken seal

Chapter 4

_Everyone signed before the room door opened a blonde standing in the door way confused "Malik_"

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Malik stared at the rooms occupants as Yumi's tear covered face smiled at him. The blonde walked the rest of the way in before closing the door  
>"what in the name of the gods is going on here" Seth and Mana looked at each other before watching their king's eyes as they wided at the sight of the young blond man "Kirin" Malik raised an eye brow before noticing the bag of dolls on the floor next to Yugi's bed.<p>

"I do not know anyone by that name" Atemu sat down next to Yugi as he stared in shock

"Atemu are you okay love" Yugi asked rubbing the older male's back calming him.

"Um… I'm not sure little one" was all Yugi got as Yumi grabbed the blonde doll in her bag

"Princess I believe it's a little too soon to release him" Seth stated looking at the already full room

"You have a point cousin" Atemu said  
>Joey and Seto gawked as Yumi turned pale.<p>

"What's wrong Yumi" Tea asked Mana's arms wrapped around her waist  
>"we can't walk out of here with three extra people when only five walked in here to begin with"<p>

She cried looking at her past family heart broken

"Will you three be willing to release us again" Seth asked kneeling before Joey and Seto his eyes pleading.

"Um…" Joey started just to have to grip at his heart when the older males face fell "yes"

Seto answered for them after noticing Joey's pained expression. Seth stud smiling before watching as Mana kissed Tea on the cheek before joining him. Atemu was about to when Yumi glared at him  
>"brother you're an exception to this if you go Yu-chan will return to his coma state"<p>

the older multi-net nodded his understanding as Yumi stud in front of her two friends and recast the sealing spell "once we're home I'll return you two" she said sadly well Malik signed "well don't you have a doctor to inform" was all that left the blondes mouth before a nurse walked in before dashing out a doctor right behind her as she returned.

"Everyone out we need to exam him before you can come back in" the doctor ordered as Yumi walked over kissing Yugi on the forehead "we're not going to leave that hall way okay"

Yumi reassured as Seto helped Joey drag a protesting Atemu out the door.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

Yumi smirked as she final got a good look at her brother Atemu

"while you were in that store did you watch peoples' outfits" everyone started laughing as Atemu fixed his black leather jacket before smoothing out his jeans "no, well maybe"

The former pharaoh answered blushing before the doctor walked out smiling

"Miss mouto you may take him home with you today, but if anything happens you are to come back right away"

"No worries Kaito" the doctor smirked before patting Yumi on the head

"what was that shrimp it's too early for you to tell me not to worry" the group passed looks as Yumi glare. The doctor was 6'11 with shoulder length white hair and his black eyes were laughing the whole time him and Yumi bickered

"wow princess you and your boyfriend can talk later" Seto interrupted causing Yumi to spin on her heals a furze blush on both their faces "we're not a couple"

Joey smirked along with Atemu "could have fooled us" was the joint response from the three oldest males as they walked in to Yugi's room.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

After four hours of packing the group headed out of the hospital

"I hope you all know that were taking my car" Seto said as his limacine drove up

" okay then I'll explain once we're back at the store" Yumi chimed hugging Yugi before pushing him forward so he was the next to get in.

-xxxxx-xxxxx-

"Okay start talking" Seto ordered as everyone gathered in the living room. Yumi sighed before grabbing the twelve dolls that were in her bag. Joey and Tea snatching Mana and Seth the moment they saw then. "Okay Malik this one's yours" Yumi said before smiling big as the doll once released pounced on the younger teen kissing him senseless  
>"Kirin! Marik! have some control" Seth snapped as he and Seto blocked Joey's view<p>

"Hey I don't want to hear that from you, we were still in honeymoon mode when that damn bitch cursed me" the tome builder snapped flipping his and Malik's positions so the younger teen was cuddled into his chest contently

"well then I'll start explaining" Yumi said before telling everyone the story she had been telling Yugi since they were five

"I learned while I was in England that if I had everyone's past lovers, well more like mates', touch the dolls the curse would break, partly, that's why Oatou had the lovers killed but there mates sealed" everyone stared on in awe as Yumi signed just to take off her neck belt the infinity symbol standing out in all its pride and glory just below her cheek.

"So who's all we need to find" Marik asked as he rubbed Malik's neck playfully

"well I thought I'd wait to release the others, kind of let you all get reacquainted in a sense" Seth and Marik smirked before nodding in agreement  
>'<em><strong>but I want my angle' <strong>_Yumi signed as she picked up the white haired doll  
>"Bakura Kura your wife is a boy in this world not to mention the havoc your twin brother caused I don't think you'll even be given a chance to have Ryou back" Yumi stated as the group nodded before going wide eyed as her sights landed on a pissed Ryou<p>

"WHAT!? IT WASN'T KURA!?" a voice screamed from the door way Yumi's jaw dropping as Ryou stormed in before glaring at Yumi "ANSWER ME!" the whole group jumped as Ryou gridded his teethe having never seen this side of the younger boy before. "how…" was the only thing Yumi could ask as Ryou snatched the white haired doll from her hand

"MY ANGLE" Kura cried looking Ryou over as the younger boy looked up at the temple guard before bursting in to tears

"YOU MORON" the temple guard froze as Ryou pushed him in the chest

"YOU WERE SUPOSE TO BE WITH ME, YOU BIG LIER" Ryou screamed Kura's arms wrapping around his body "I'm sorry"

"But how do you remember" Seth asked the other four Egyptians wearing shocked looks

"My brother-in-law thought that it would be easier for me to give control to him if I know and thought he was Kura" Ryou sniff barring his face in Kura's robes

_**Sorry to leave it there.**_


End file.
